Anton Bartok
Anton Bartok is the main antagonist of the 1989 horror film The Fly 2, the sequel to the 1986 film The Fly. He is the head of Bartok Industries and the benefactor of Seth Brundle's experiments. He was portrayed by the late . Biography When Seth Brundle was working on telepods, he was provided by Bartok Industries. When Seth mutated into a fly monster and died, Bartok tried to benefit from his experiments and take in the last two people who saw Seth alive, his pregnant girlfriend Veronica Quaife and Stathis Borans. Knowing she's pregnant with a mutant, Bartok lies to her convincing her that her baby will be normal. At the time of the birth, which Bartok oversaw, Veronica dies of a cardiac arrest. The child was seemingly normal but had fly genes deep with in him. Naming the child Martin, the executives initially raised him in a clinical environment, with Bartok imitating a father figure. One addition was Martin was smarter than the average child, and aged quicker than normal due to his genes. At the age of three (physically ten), Martin befriends a dog that was selected to take part in the telepods experiments. Martin witnesses the experiments and sees the dog was become mutated and sickly. This terrifies Martin, and blows his cover to Bartok. At the age of five (physically twenty), Martin became an official worker for Bartok Industries and was put in charge of the telepod experiments. Martin has become more social and got his own home on the Industries property. Bartok reassures Martin that the dog was put down. Martin befriends and falls in love with a new employee named Beth Logan. With some help, Martin is able to get the telepods to work properly. While walking around the industry's facilities, he finds the experiment pit where the teleported dog was kept alive but mutated for all of these years and he puts the dog down. Martin looks at classified tapes and finds out about his his fly genes. Martin flees Bartok Industries and meets up with Beth. Bartok calls on a manhunt for them when he learns that Martin has a password to work the telepods. Martin and Beth go on the run and head for the home of the only person Martin thinks can help him: Stathis Borans. Debriefing Borans, Martin learns how to cure himself - by entering a telepod with a healthy body, and transferring his genes to that body and visa versa. When Martin is at an advanced stage of his transformation Beth becomes worried and calls Bartok. They are taken back to the Industires and held against their will. Bartok plans on keeping Martin in the pit and possibly killing Beth. Martin fully transforms into the "Martin-Fly". Martin breaks free and kills his captors and takes his revenge of the workers of Bartok Industries. Bartok is callous about this and demands Martin be taken alive. Martin shows traits of his former humanity when he doesn't attack a dog sent to sniff him out and Beth. Beth and Bartok briefly fight before Bartok is overpowered and dragged off by Martin. Beth activates the telepods and Bartok begs for his life as Martin types the password (DAD) and enters the telepods with Bartok, switching each other's genes. Martin emerges the healthy human he once was, and Bartok, a bloated, heavily mutated maggot like monster. In the film ending it is shown that Bartok is still alive, but being kept in the same pit where he kept the dog. It can be assumed that he died of starvation down the line. Personality Bartok is shown to be relentless in his plans, being greedy and obsessed with expanding his power. When Martin was growing up, he presented himself as being warm and friendly, but this is one of many lies he told the boy and likely many others. His true nature is shown to be cold and careless as indicated during Martin's birth, Veronica screamed to Bartok that he promised there will be no defects, to which he responds with a cold unsympathetic stair. He is also callous with his experiments, as shown when he kept the mutated dog alive for two years rather than immediately put it out of its misery, and when the Martin-Fly kills some of his security guards, he sarcastically says it's tragic and sad, but Martin must be captured alive. The films commentary describes him as being the absolute worst corporate America has to offer. Category:Male Category:Pure Evil Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Imprisoned Category:Monsters Category:Servant of Hero Category:Mutated Category:Elderly Category:Master Orator Category:Evil Creator Category:Kidnapper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains